


Things Change

by itsab



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Peter and Gwen are very happy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719241
Kudos: 10





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the reader is gendered?

Things had changed.

You’d been watching him for weeks, in a non-creepy way, and had concluded that there was something off about him.

Peter Parker, photographer, smart as all hell, handsome as a mother- He was attractive, in a geeky way. Tall, dark hair, everything about him drew him to you in a way that you weren’t quite able to verbalise. You had a thing for intelligence.

He was suspicious as anything, rushing off day after day, leaving conversations mid-way through, and damn if you weren’t curious as hell. Peter spoke in a way that never fully answered questions you’d ask, but it never totally bothered you, not all.

Until a certain girl started rushing off, and acting as suspicion as he did.

Gwen Stacy.

Perhaps, literal perfection, if not then definitely the academically perfect.

It hurt, not because he had lead you on, or because you had a past, but rather due to the fact you’d been blatantly flirting with him for years. Ever since you’d moved next door to his Aunt and Uncle, at age 12, you’d been smiling sweetly and complimenting everything and anything he did.

You had been his friend, and the reason he become interested in photography, after you’d gifted him your old camera for his 13th birthday. Peter drifted away from you during 10th grade, and whilst you did like him, you missed him as a friend more.

To know that he clearly trusted Gwen Stacy more than you, well it really hurt.

Watching from the classroom on the second floor, you watched Gwen and Peter run off, hand in hand, smiling, laughing…

Friend, or more, that was gone.


End file.
